


Toe the line?

by pennysparrow



Series: A crooked politician? Yeah but that ain't news no more [16]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Politics, College, Current Events, Gen, Modern Era, Politics, besides have you SEEN the news? like you had to expect SOMETHING, if you read this au regularly you know i use it as a weird journal of sorts, so like why stop that now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Day 2 of the public impeachment inquiry hearings.
Series: A crooked politician? Yeah but that ain't news no more [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Toe the line?

Katherine was supposed to be doing an essay for her dance class. Mostly she was bemoaning the fact that her dance class had essays at all. But, Katherine was _supposed_ to be doing an essay for her dance class so she’d gone to the library and holed herself up in one of the far flung corners deep in the stacks. _Hadestown_ blasted in her ears and her fingers flew over the keyboard.

This particular essay was due in a few hours and she’d planned on doing it Wednesday but then she’d gotten so wrapped up in watching the impeachment hearings that she hadn’t done anything but been late to class. Yesterday was swamped and now here she was: drowning in work, against a deadline, and missing another hearing.

Kath needed to get this done. Now. So, her phone had been switched to Do Not Disturb preventing her screen from lighting up. Only five people had the ability to bypass it with their texts and they should all have been in class or at work.

However, Katherine didn’t factor in the fact that Enjolras was secretly a little shit and more than likely to skip class to try and get into the hearing and failing that just watch it at home. She really should have. It was a major oversight on her part.

Granted, it’d been awhile since they’d heard from the ABC, with senior year hitting hard and fast for almost everyone and well D.C. being D.C. But Katherine had gone a few days since hearing from Enj. Of course, now had to be the time he decided to change that.

Kath’s phone lit up, immediately drawing her attention away from her citation for a Ginger Rogers biography. Acting on instinct, Katherine read the message that Enjolras had sent her. And immediately regretted doing so. There was no way Katherine was going to hand this paper in on time. Not when the text had said: “I CANNOT BELIEVE WE’RE WATCHING REAL TIME VICTIM INTIMIDATION.”

Opening up a new tab, Katherine pulled up the PBS Newshour livestream before reaching out to grab her phone and text back: “Sorry I was doing work and just flipped over. Fill me in.” Knowing that Enjolras would be more than willing to do so. And with her favorite kind of scathing color commentary.

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Here's the New York Times article on today.](https://www.nytimes.com/2019/11/15/us/politics/marie-yovanovitch-testimony.html?action=click&module=Top%20Stories&pgtype=Homepage)  
\- I haven't actually watched the hearings? Cause I'm either in class or at work and it makes me homesick in some weird way. So I just follow the AP updates and read the Times summaries.  
\- I am simultaneously PISSED I'm not in DC rn cause it must be so crazy and THRILLED I don't have to deal w/ all this.


End file.
